Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device having a work-function metal.
Description of Related Art
Widths of gate electrodes are being gradually decreased by requiring highly integrated semiconductor devices. A uniform electrical characteristic may be required for the semiconductor devices formed in memory cell areas and high current driving capability may be required for the semiconductor devices formed in logic areas. When gate electrodes for implementing the uniform electrical characteristic and the gate electrodes for implementing the high current driving capability in a single semiconductor chip are formed, there are a variety of difficulties to be faced.